Ma Vhenan
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: A series of mini stories between M!LavellanxCassandra, F!HawkexFenris, and AlistairxF!Surana. Also some hijinks with their various companions.


Panic shook Cassandra to the core when she realized Raleigh had slipped through the mirror alone. Her hand reached out for it, but something prevented her from going through as well. Through the rippled images of the mirror, she saw her lover weaving through the petrified Qunari. His body still rippled with shades of green as he vanished from view.

"Raleigh!" Cassandra called out to the Elven Inquisitor. Her heart ached tremendously as she glanced back to the remains of their party.

Dorian and Varric were worried as well, but like Cassandra, unsure of what to do. There was nothing they could do and that's what she dreaded the most. Cassandra clenched her fists as her knees gave out from underneath her. Maker's breath, what was going on beyond this mirror to her love? He was alone and she couldn't aid him.

Her worries had multiplied the moment Leilana had told her and the others that the pain from the Anchor was increasing. Once they entered the Crossroads, Raleigh confessed his love to her and she had to suppress tears. He really believed he wouldn't live past this day. The pain and the power of the Anchor increased with every step and his cries would pain her more. The mark was going berserk, to the point that it not only hit the enemy, but them as well. Once Raleigh realized what had occurred, he immediately ran to her side.

 _His dark violet eyes displayed his terror and immense guilt as he held her. His voice trembled as he had spoke. "Cassandra, I'm-I'm sorry, I...can't control it…"_

" _Raleigh...it'll be alright. Once we find Solas, he can stop the pain." Cassandra had reassured him as Raleigh helped her back to her feet. She still believed in her words even now._

"Cassandra, it'll be alright." Varric's voice pulled her out of the past. She looked to the dwarf as he walked up to stand beside her. "The Inquisitor always gets the bad guy. Chuckles and the Inquisitor are probably kicking ass, it'll make a good story."

Cassandra's solemn expression broke out into a small smile. Sometimes Varric knew how to cheer her up, something she needed at this moment.

"Though it is rather disappointing and frustrating that the portal kept us from going through…" Dorian frowned and crossed his arms around his chest. He eyed the portal with disdain. "More petrified Qunari...I think I can hear the Magistrates cheering from here..."

Dorian suddenly paused, the wisecrack fell apart quickly. The Tevinter mage's expression changed and he tilted his head. Cassandra recognized that far off look. "Petrified Qunari here and Solas supposedly on the other side...hold on, I don't really recall our beloved Inquisitor or our bald friend being able to do such a thing."

"No…" Varric paused as well and bit his lip. Cassandra went rigid. No, Raleigh didn't have that ability.

The mirror's image began to shimmer and ripple wildly and Cassandra jumped to her feet. Her heart raced wildly as someone began to walk through ripples.

The gauntlet of the Vestments of the Dragon Hunter, the armor that Ameridan had parted to Raleigh before his death, was reaching out of the mirror. He stumbled out of the portal and what she saw next made her blood grow cold and knew something was wrong. His left arm seemed limp in the armor as he stumbled out of the Elven mirror. His violet eyes were clouded and she could see the pain and exhaustion in them. His eyes landed on Cassandra as he walked out.

" _Ma Vhenan_ …" Raleigh's mother tongue rolled off his tongue with ease. He stumbled over to her, her eyes could barely leave his limp left arm until she saw he was speaking and about to fall to the ground.

"Raleigh…!"

Cassandra charged forward and caught his body before he could hit the ground. He was delirious as he continued to mumble in Elvish until his violet eyes met her brown eyes. His right hand, not his dominant hand, reached up and began to caress her face.

Cassandra leaned against the tone. "Raleigh, what happened…? Where is Solas?"

" _Emma sa'lath_ …" Cassandra recalled asking Raleigh what that phrase meant, "My one love". Her heart clenched as he brushed his hand against her skin. "Solas...Fen'Harel...Solas is Fen'Harel...he...he took the Anchor."

"He took the Anchor, how is that possi-?" Her eyes fell to his left arm and she went to take a hold of his hand. There was nothing...the hand was weightless.

"Cassandra. We...have to save Solas. He's making a horrible...decision." Raleigh mumbled as he leaned against her. "I know what must be done now."

"Raleigh…" Cassandra bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "It'll be alright now. It's over and you are safe."

The panic was gone, relief replaced it instead.

For once, Cassandra was glad that she wasn't chosen to become the Divine. She stood in the corner, leaning against a pillar with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes remained on Leilana, the redhead was sitting with her hands underneath her chin and elbows propping her up. Leilana was so composed that Cassandra couldn't tell what she was thinking.

 _Sometimes I forget she is good at "the game"._ Cassandra thought as she watched the Divine listen to the Ambassadors of Orlais and Ferelden. How Leilana could keep her cool with the representatives was beyond to the Seeker. Leilana knew that keeping the Inquisition was of utter importance, considering what had happened _during_ the Exalted Council. That and both the former Hands of Divine Justina were both in agreement over the fate of their organization, it was just Raleigh. Raleigh had the final say after all.

Josephine was delegating with the ambassadors and Cassandra didn't envy the diplomat, not one bit. She could tell Josephine was starting to get fed up with the ambassadors, but she managed to keep her cool. Cassandra would have grown impatient with these proceedings.

The sound of a quill scratching against a parchment caught Cassandra's eyes and attention briefly. Then, her eyes drifted to her fellow companions; Vivienne looked completely engrossed in the proceedings _At least someone is enjoying this._ Sera and Iron Bull both looked completely and utterly bored out of their skulls, Maker help them. Dorian did hold some interest in the proceedings while Cole was staring into the distance next to Varric, likely reading thoughts of the participants. Blackwall appeared to be on guard, keeping an eye on everyone in the room, an appreciated gesture for Cassandra.

It seemed as though the Council was going nowhere, at least for another day. Cassandra had commanded that the Inquisitor remain in his chambers and rested. Something that she, Leilana, Cullen, and Josephine agreed to, however Orlais and Ferelden were getting impatient.

Then, the double doors were pushed open and the immediate sight of Raleigh made her heart flutter. Accompanying that flutter was irritation as she saw two Elf agents who had been running after the Inquisitor to prevent him from entering. So much for rest.

In his right hand, she saw the Book of the Inquisition and he held it up to the Council. From where she stood, Raleigh's violet eyes burned with a passion, one that she had seen when the Inquisitor addressed his followers, as he addressed the Council. "You all know what this is…a writ from Divine Justina authorizing the formation of the Inquisition."

He turned to address the crowd, continuing. "We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or out without anyone's approval."

Cassandra smirked and nodded at that, proudly. Raleigh did have a plan, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I am proud to say that we accomplished that goal." He paused to look down at the Writ. "We will honor the sacrifices of those who gave their lives in defense of what we stood for...and still stand for."

Yes, they had lost many over the years, by their sacrifices would never be in vain.

Unbearable pain shot through his arm as he collapsed to his knees, his hand vibrating with power. He could hear the cry of spirits and his own cries in his ears as he held onto the hand. He continued to cry in agony with his head bowed and he cradled the hand close to his chest. The warmth of the Anchor used to give him some sense of hope, despite the occasional ache.

He felt the pain begin to pass and the power began to calm down. Raleigh lifted his head to survey his surroundings and held his marked hand close. Statues. There were life-like statues standing in majestic fields, life bursting all around them. Raleigh could see butterflies fluttering around some of the statues while a bird, a crow perched on one of the shoulders.

That struck Raleigh as odd. He furrowed his eyebrows and started to rise to his feet, approaching the statue with the crow. The crow clawed as he approached the statue and he got a better look of the statue. A hooded woman with a blade and an eye. His breath was hitched in his throats as his violet eyes grew wide.

"Leilana…?" The crow cawed again, startling the elf and they made eye on contact. Its black orbs stared into his own violet ones.

Raleigh stepped away from the crowd and looked towards the other statues. He saw other identifying markers on them; horns and a giant axe in mid-attack, a pointy hat that was stuck between invisibility and visibility, and more. All were his companions. Raleigh's heart sank and dread filled him as he navigated through the statues of his friends. Suddenly, he saw a familiar face and he felt himself suppress a sob.

His twin sister, Relea, was clutching her daggers as she glared intently into the distance. What she was staring at...Raleigh had a feeling he knew. Raleigh hadn't seen his twin in years and he could see that she had barely aged.

"Relea...I'm so sorry. _Falon'Din enasal enaste_ …" Raleigh mumbled as he held in a sob. Words escaped his lips before he could stop himself. "I'm a terrible brother...Why did I let this happen?"

Looking past her, he saw a familiar shield on the ground, petrified like the others. Turning away from his sister, Raleigh broke out into a run towards the shield. _No no no no! Not you too! Not ma vhenan! Not you too Cassandra!_

The shield rested on the ground alone, there was a huge dent in the middle of it. However, no Cassandra. Raleigh could hear the crow caw in the distance from the petrified Spymaster as he broke out again into a run. He ran past more petrified people, some he recognized and others he didn't. But those didn't matter right now. Raleigh cringed and felt the pain build back up again in his arm, but he held back the cries of pain. _Cassandra, don't let me be too late._

"Cassandra...where are you…?"

There she was. Her body was frozen in a battle stance, her eyes staring into the distance. There was a fierce look on her face. One tear was permanently stuck on her cheek, sword still in hand. Raleigh bit his trembling lower lip as he approached her and felt a surge of power in his hand. He cringed and held the hand close to his chest again.

Raleigh chuckled weakly and gulped back a sob. He reached out to touch her cheek, a cheek that was stone cold. A cheek that was once full of color and warmth. "Even in the end _emma sa'lath_ , you are still the most beautiful fighter I have ever seen. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you..."

Suddenly, the pain exploded in his hand and a scream ripped from his lungs. He collapsed to the ground in front of his lost love and screamed violently as the pain exploded through his arm. This damn mark was going to be the death of him.

" _I couldn't save anyone."_

Then there was a growl which caused Raleigh to stiffen. He turned to look over the shoulder and saw a giant black wolf looming over him. His pain collided with his anger as he glared at the giant wolf.

"Solas...why did you do this…?! This didn't need to happen. We were your friends...and your family."

The Black wolf let out a vicious growl and lunged at the Inquisitor. His fangs were bared and ready to crunch down on the elf. Raleigh let out a gasp and as a reflex lifted his left arm, his dominant hand, up to protect himself. The crackling and explosive power of the Anchor seemed to expand as the wolf went to sink his teeth into Raleigh's arm. However, the pain never came.

Raleigh jolted up from the dream and let out loud gasps. He gasped for breath as he broke out into a cold sweat rolled down his face. Instinctively, he went to lift his left arm, but reality hit when nothing touched his face. Raleigh cursed the gods, the Elven Gods especially.

Instead, he lifted his right hand instead and rubbing his face. His face continued to sweat and he sighed shakily into his hand and shook. That was the worst of the nightmares.

It was all in his head though, truthfully, Raleigh knew that Solas would never harm them like that. He was not that cruel. _He already hates himself for what he has to do. I have to show him that he doesn't need to do this, not destroy our world._ His brain was still traumatized from the Anchor being stolen and the loss of his dominant hand that is what the healer's claimed.

Raleigh sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked to his side and saw Cassandra's sleeping face. A tender smile crossed his lips as he stared at her peaceful face. Her cheeks were filled with color and he could see her chest rising and falling in rhythm. He could feel her warm body against the sheets and Raleigh was in relief. He was thankful that his waking hadn't disturbed her at all, he wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about the nightmare.

Raleigh laid back down, this time lying on his side so he was facing her sleeping body. His right hand reached over to brush against her skin and he soon realized how desperate he was to touch her. Touching her skin when it was stone, it had pained him greatly. It had been so wrong, Cassandra was so full of life; whether she was sparring with training dummies, sitting in the grass and reading a romantic novel, or standing among the training dummies contemplating something.

Cassandra had the Maker with her while he...he had no Gods. The Elven Gods...they weren't what he grew up learning about. The Dread Wolf was the God that was the trickster while the others like Ghilan'nain or Sylaise, who appeared good. Could he really believe in his Gods anymore?

"I was wishing to take us back to the shrine...the one made by Ameriden for Telana…I was hoping to marry you at that shrine." Raleigh bit his lip as he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close. "Ghilan'nain...I do not know if I can trust her anymore...what Gods could I trust now?"


End file.
